


X Drake

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A moment of thought during the chaos of life





	X Drake

Was there really a point in continuing on? Or was he just fooling himself? He had ended up following the same path as his father after swearing to himself he wouldn’t. Sometimes he wondered what Sengoku thought of him, if he had always seen this coming. Had he been nothing more than just a ticking time bomb the whole time, tolerated simply for his usefulness?

Sometimes his thoughts turned toward his mentors, Zephyr and Garp. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened to Zephyr, other than he had disappeared one day when tragedy befell him again. And he hadn’t seen Garp in years, but his grandson was all over the news. A pirate, the son of the Revolutionary leader, and grandson of a Marine hero. Quite the resume.

He had always wanted to help change the world and make it a better place. When he was very young, he remembered the marines as great heroes, his father and his crew as a team working to help the everyday people. But the North Blue was harsh and disrespectful to the World Government, and as a child, he never saw as the marines were brushed aside and other factions sought for protection. In the end, his father and his men left the marines in disgrace after failing to stop a port from burning. Rather than face the consequences, they turned to piracy.

Though rumors spread that Barrles had been the one who started the destruction in the first place, Drake had never found confirmation of that. Neither had he seen proof that it was false. The years of his family being pirates would always be some of his worst, used as a tool and flung into dangerous fights that forced him to transform so he could survive. He remember the look of pity and anger Sengoku wore when he confessed to how many he had killed when he lost control and became a beast. At first he thought it was disgust for the monster he was, but Sengoku apologized and assured him his anger was only for the miserable person his father had become.

He thought he would always hate pirates. He promised he would never be the man his father was, that he would always seek and fight on the side of justice.

A bitter laugh left him when he thought back on that sentiment. Perhaps he didn’t hate all pirates. His crew was loyal, both those that had defected from the Marines with him and new comers under his flag. But he himself as a pirate, that was an easy thing to loathe and hate.

He left the Marines because he felt betrayed by their goal for so called peace and order. As a whole, they were nothing more than a tool, the personal army for a select few, not the protectors of the common people. Just someone else to bark orders at him, point him in a direction and say kill…

So he left, to be free…

His father would forever be remembered a miserable wretch, and he could only hope he wasn’t anything like him. He would never know… And perhaps that wasn't the worst thing. Better to be blind when the mirror of life was warped to only show you pain.

\- X Drake, The Red Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this and making me post it  
> ~ [Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/) Twitter:@rei_the_rat


End file.
